In wireless networks in which user equipment (e.g., a mobile phone, computer, or other wireless device), also known as UE, moves relative to transmission points (e.g., antennas, transceivers, etc.) of the wireless network, determining which transmission points will serve the user equipment is a concern for the wireless network operators. Cellular networks often organize transmission points into cells to serve the user equipment. Often, each cell is identifiable by a cell identification (ID) and transmission point performance metrics (e.g., radio signal strength, signal to noise ratio, etc.) are measured at the user equipment and reported, based on the cell ID, to the wireless network.
Coordinated multi-point (CoMP) remote radio head (RRH) (e.g., Macro+RRH scenario three) techniques logically combine different transmission points that work cooperatively to service the user equipment. Often these transmission points maintain cell IDs distinct from each other allowing user equipment reporting to remain unchanged from more traditional cellular networks.